The day I crashed the wedding
by Sophia24
Summary: Edward is completely in love with Bella but does she feel the same? What will Edward do when he finds out she is going to get married to someone else? Crash the wedding of course! Edward POV. All Human. Bella/Edward fluff. one-shot!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight…or 'The perfect man'…or the song 'crashed the wedding'…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight…or 'The ****perfect man'…or the song 'crashed the wedding'…**

**Author's note: So, on the way back from Jordan (which was great!) on the 6 hour plane ride I came up with this idea…I was, from some strange reason, singing the Busted song 'crashed the wedding' in my head which is really weird because I haven't listened to it for years…anyway, the idea just sort of appeared. **

**Initially, I was going to be really mean in it but I was unable to...if you read the A/N at the bottom, you'll know what I'm talking about…**

The day I crashed the wedding

**Edward's POV**

She's amazing. Absolutely gorgeous.

Her long wavy mahogany hair, huge chocolate brown eye, heart shaped face. Perfect in everyway. And then there's me; Plain old Edward Cullen. Green eyes, auburn hair, nothing special there and here I am, staring at the wonderful woman across the room from me when I'm supposed to be working.

I work as a bar tender in the restaurant and hotel owned by Isabella Swan, The Forbidden Fruit. Initially I had only planned on working here for 6 months, or a year at the most, just to save up some money and then train to become a doctor, like my father wanted, or become a music teacher which would honestly be my dream job. Instead I've worked here at The Forbidden Fruit since it opened, just over five years ago.

The most important, and only reason for that matter, is just being close to Bella. Being able to see her almost everyday, to talk to her and get to know her. Beautiful, wonderful Bella…

And, yes, I do realise that I am completely and irrevocable in love with her. I have been almost since the moment I first laid eyes on her, the first time I spoke to her. I love everything about her; the way her wavy hair falls around her shoulders, her smile, and the way her eyes light up every time she laughs or is happy. I would stand and watch her all day if I could.

God, I'm pathetic. I've been in love with a woman for almost five years, have hopes of being her boyfriend, her lover, her husband, but all I am is her friend. Just because I can never muster the courage to make the first move and ask her to dinner. I'm a coward. There's no denying it.

But I think the main reason is because I'm afraid. Afraid that if I ask her, she'll say no. I'm in so deep that it won't only be my pride that would get crushed at her rejection but my heart as well. And, to be honest, the friendship between us is the most important thing in the world to me that I'm afraid that if I do ask her out and she rejects me that that friendship would be destroyed. A life without Bella really isn't a life worth living at all.

I was woken out of my daydreams as I stared at Bella by Jasper, another bar tender at The Forbidden Fruit, elbowing me in my side. I shot him a glare and pushed myself back from the counter I had been leaning on as I watched Bella talking to some of the waiters across the room. Probably organising one of the many functions that were planned here some evenings.

"Man, you've got it bad." Jasper informed me. Almost all the staff knew that, I knew that, heck, even Bella probably knew that. Just that thought made waves of disappointment crash against me. If she knew, she obviously didn't feel the same way and approach me.

I let out a long sigh and started to prepare the drinks order Jasper had given me. Most of my attention was on the brown haired goddess across the restaurant so when Jasper shouted my name I jumped out of another of my Bella induced trances and looked down at the now flooded bar top. While I had been admiring Bella, I had filled the glass up and continued to fill it so it over-flowed and now there was a small flood on the counter in front of me which, unfortunately, I had been leaning my stomach against so I my white shirt and black pants were now drenched in liquor.

I placed the almost empty wine bottle on the counter which had been full just a few minutes ago and cursed under my breath as I mopped up the spill with a cloth and tried unsuccessfully to wipe the red wine of my shirt.

My eyes drifted up to look at Bella, as usual, although this time my green eyes met her glowing brown ones. She took in my appearance and raised one perfect eyebrow questioningly at me while a small smirk formed across her perfect face. I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment and dropped my gaze back to my ruined shirt. Great, I had, yet again, made a fool of myself in front of Bella.

"What happened?" Bella's musical voice filled the air and I could tell she was trying not to laugh which made my blush darken and I kept my eyes downcast.

"Edward had an accident." Jasper managed to choke out before his laughter over took him. My head shot up and I glared at him, hitting his arm which did nothing to stop his laughter. I was embarrassed as it was, did he really need to make this situation worse? Although, regrettably, I had to agree that that's what it looked like. The front of my pants completely soaked.

"I just spilled a drink. That's all." I mumbled and continued to avoid Bella's gaze.

"There are some spare shirts and pants in the back room. You'd better change before you disturb the customers." She said lightly and I finally risked meeting her gaze to see her smiling at me sympathetically. My heart panged with love at her smile and I realised I had been staring at her for at least a few minutes. Embarrassed, again, I just nodded and walked as quickly as I could to get changed.

Bella was the nicest person I had ever met and she was a brilliant boss. Most would have been annoyed that I had wasted a whole bottle of expensive wine by pouring it down my front, but not her. Not kind, generous, funny, intelligent, beautiful Bella, she's too perfect.

--

Dressed in clean clothes, I walked back into the restaurant and behind the bar, determined not to make any more of a fool of myself than I already had today. My eyes began to sweep the room, searching for Bella, immediately. It was something I couldn't help doing, a reflex. I couldn't miss an opportunity to see her.

My eyes fell upon Bella just as a tall, dark haired, dark skinned man that I had never seen before approach her and plant a kiss on her cheek when they greeted each other. The look of happiness on her face when she saw this man both lifted my spirits and crushed them simultaneously. She was happy and when she was happy so was I. But the thought of her even being so close to that man made jealousy and rage rise within me. I wanted nothing more than to storm over there and pull her away from him, out of his embrace and into mine.

But the painful fact was; I couldn't. She wasn't anything more than my friend. No matter how strongly I felt about her, I hadn't done anything about it and just that knowledge crushed me. If I had been a little braver, if I hadn't been so selfish not to hurt my own feelings and taken the chance to make a move, if I had been the man she deserved it would be me coming to visit her at work, me holding her in my embrace when I greeted her, me with my arm around her shoulder as we talked and she laughed. But it call came down to 'if' and now I was too late to change the situation, because of my own selfishness to protect my feelings, my heart, I had thrown away the chance of a life time of happiness with the woman I love.

I tore my eyes away from Bella and the man with her, desperately tying to contain the jealousy, the anger at both him and myself, and attempting to distract myself from the pain at seeing her with another man.

--

About an hour later that…dog (I had called him much worse throughout the time he had been there) had left and Bella was sitting on a barstool, talking to me. I tried to make the most of the situation, even though I was only talking to her. I already knew almost everything about her because we had been friends for five years, the only thing I didn't know about was that man who had come in earlier and there was no way I was going to ask her about him, so I just settled with talking about how today had been, what had been going on in the past week and other usually unimportant information but I took note of anything Bella said.

"Any more accidents, Edward?" Bella asked playfully and I couldn't stop the smile coming to my face just at the sound of her saying my name, although a light blush heated my cheeks.

"Not today but I can't promise anything concerning tomorrow." I grinned at her as her musical laughter filled the air.

"Oh, that reminds me, I think you should have Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday off. You work way too much and you deserve some time off. I wouldn't be surprised if you collapsed of exhaustion otherwise." I shrugged at that. I knew I worked more than I should but that was because I liked my job and I got to see Bella more often but I was too much of a coward to tell her that right now. I wasn't sure if I would even be able to survive four days not seeing her, just the thought of that was unbearable.

"Bella!" Both Bella and I looked towards where the shout came and saw the tall, tanned man come running back in through the main doors. As soon as I laid my eyes on his I felt the hatred filling me up and I glared at him openly. "Bella, I completely forgot; you need to help me pick out a wedding cake." He said desperately, slightly out of breath because he had been running.

"Well, it's a good thing I remembered then. I've made a list of different kinds of cakes." Bella said with a smug smirk on her face.

"Thank you, Bella. You're a life saver." He said as he kissed her cheek and I had to hold onto the edge of the counter to stop me from leaping over it and attacking him. "What are you waiting for? You need to help me choose." He said quickly and took her small wrist in his large hand, pulling her off the stool towards an empty table in the restaurant.

"Sorry, Edward, I'll talk to you later. Duty calls." Bella gave me her wonderful smile and allowed herself to be pulled away.

As soon as she left the bar it hit me; _Wedding?_

I gripped the counter harder, making my knuckles turn white, but this time it was to stop me from collapsing with shock. No, it couldn't be. Wedding? She was getting married? I was beginning to hyperventilate as I tried to grasp the concept. I looked up at the clock on the wall opposite from me to see it was the end of my shift and I all but ran out of the restaurant to my car.

How could one word, one little word, cause me so much pain? I hastily climbed into my Volvo and banged my head against the steering wheel, as tears blurred my vision, in an attempt to rid my of the feelings I was now experiencing. Heart-break. My heart felt as if it was smashing in to a million pieces and pain ripped through me.

I blinked back my tears, refusing to let them fall just yet, and raced back to my house as quickly as possible. I needed to forget. Forget anything and everything to do with Bella Swan although I knew that would be impossible. I would never be able to forget the angel she was, not if I lived to be one hundred years old.

She was lost to me. She would never be mine because of my cowardice and I continued to beat myself up over that fact as I got home and lay on my bed, staring mindlessly at the ceiling. It was all my fault, all my fault I would be alone for the rest of my life, the rest of eternity.

A tear escaped the corner of my eye and I wiped it away furiously. As long as she was happy, I was happy, I reminded myself. And if the only way for her to be happy was to be with this other man then there was nothing I could do about it. Just stand by and watch and be waiting for him to make a mistake. If he hurt her he would regret it. I would make sure he would. But for now I just had to try and get through every day, every hour, every minute, knowing that it was too late for her to be mine.

--

Saturday came around and I found myself heading into work even though it was my day off. I hadn't seen Bella since Wednesday and hadn't talked to her much at the beginning of the week, not after what happened. But I couldn't stand not seeing her for another two day, regardless if she was getting married or not. I just had to see her.

I walked through the main doors, straight towards the bar and sat on one of the stools as I looked around the restaurant. I couldn't see Bella anywhere. I glanced behind the bar and saw Jasper looking at me questioningly but I ignored his curiosity. "Where's Bella?" I attempted to ask nonchalantly but I'm sure my voice sounded just as desperate as I felt to see her.

"Didn't you know?" He asked. "She's at the wedding."

At those words I stopped breathing and I'm sure my heart skipped a beat. My world came crashing down; I hadn't known the wedding was so soon.

"Where is it?" I demanded in a whisper.

"The church down the street. Why?" Jasper asked but I ignored his question. I had to get out of here.

I stood up swiftly and all but ran out the restaurant. "Edward, where are you-?" I heard Jasper calling after me but I had made a split-second decision. I had to let her know how I felt or I knew I would regret it for the rest of my life.

_I'm so rushed off my feet (oh-oh)_

_Looking for Gordon Street_

_So much I need to say_

_I'm sorry that it's on your wedding day_

I had to tell her I loved her. I just had to. When she got married I know I wouldn't be able to stand the pain of seeing her with that man on a daily basis. I would have to leave. So, really, what did I have to loose?

'_Cause she's mine,_

_And I'm glad I crashed the wedding_

_It's better than regretting_

I sprinted down the street, crashing into various people but I didn't acknowledge their complaints as I ran. I had no idea if I would be too late or if I would make it in time. I just had to let her know, there was no question about it. I had to.

I shoved open the main doors of the church and ran across the foyer to the second set of double doors. Without thinking I pushed those open as well. All rational thought had disappeared and I was now acting on instinct, the desperate need I felt was the only thing that I was focused on.

'_Cause true love lasts forever,_

_And now we're back together,_

_As if he never met her._

_So looking back,_

_I'm glad I crashed the wedding_

As soon as the doors opened I could hear the voice of the priest reading the vows which stopped abruptly at the sound of my entrance and I felt all the eyes in the room on me. I looked up the isle, my eyes instantly finding Bella, who was staring at me wide-eyed, dressed in a pale light blue gown and her hair was in a bun on top of her head with a few tendrils framing her face. She was the only person in the room from what I was concerned. No one else mattered, only her. I barely noticed these details as my heart lurched at what I was going to say next.

Well, here goes nothing. "Bella, you can't marry him." My voice echoed loudly in the silent room and a frown formed on Bella's perfect face. "I love you." I whispered but my voice was clearly heard as a collective gasp went around the room. I saw the tears form in her eyes and spill down her perfect face and I flinched at the pain of making her cry.

I took in a deep breath, ready to speak again. I had said that much, why not get it all over and done with. She obviously doesn't feel the same way as me and I had now ruined our friendship so I might as well finish off making a fool of myself. "Will you marry me?" I blurted out and scrunched my eyes shut as I waited for her rejection which was undoubtedly to come. I was officially an idiot. She was marrying someone else and I had asked her to marry me.

I heard footsteps coming closer to me and I opened my eyes to see Bella running down the isle towards me, tears streaming down her face. Great, she was going to hit me. Well, it's not as if I didn't deserve it.

Just before she reached me she tripped and I caught her in my arms steadying her. I was actually surprised she didn't fall sooner, running in heels. "Bella, I—" but my apology was cut short by her lips being crushed against mine. I stood completely stunned for a second before returning her kiss with all the passion and love I could muster, my hands on her waist, holding her tightly to me as I felt her small hands tangle into my hair holding my lips to hers.

_The neighbours spread the word (damn),_

_My mum cried when she heard,_

_I stole my girl away,_

_From everybody gathered there that day_

_And, just in time,_

_And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,_

_It's better than regretting_

Bella pulled back slightly, the largest most gorgeous smile I had ever seen on her face, her eyes alight with excitement. "I love you too, Edward, for so long." She whispered against my lips. "And yes, I would love to marry you." If possible, her smile grew even bigger and I felt my heart swell with happiness. She loved me. Bella Swan loved me.

'_Cause true love lasts forever,_

_And now we're back together,_

_As if he never met her,_

_So looking back,_

_I'm glad I crashed the wedding_

_So please stop being_

_Mad at me for taking her away_

'_Cause anyway, she didn't want to stay_

_So please believe me when I say_

I pressed my lips back against hers. I don't think I would ever be able to get used to how soft they were. I lifted my head and grinned at her. I had never been so happy in my entire life, never. I looked at our large audience and saw they were all smiling and some were clapping. A frown crossed my face as I stared at them in confusion then shifted my gaze back to the isle to see that tall, dark skinned man just a few steps away. I had almost forgotten about him. He stopped right beside us and I noticed just how tall he really was, at least a foot taller than me, and my arms tightened around Bella instinctively. So what if he beat the living daylights out of me, I just wanted Bella to be safe.

_She's glad I crashed the wedding,_

_It's better than regretting,_

_The ring she got was lame._

_She couldn't take the pain_

_She didn't want a silly second name_

'_Cause true love lasts forever,_

_And now we're back together,_

_You might as well forget her,_

_And walk away_

"Congrats, Bells." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and turned to me grinning. "You could have at least waited five minutes until after the 'I do's" He said playfully.

My frown deepened as my confusion increased. Wasn't he supposed to be mad and hit me? Or at least be slightly phased that Bella said she loved me and was going to marry me?

"Thanks, Jake." Her tone was fully of happiness. _Oh, no. _My face paled as all the pieces fell into place. Jake. As in Jacob, her brother. I really had made a complete ass of myself.

"I'm Jacob Swan, Bella's big brother." He introduced himself and held his hand out towards me.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I thought…I thought…I mean…it's just…that you…and…" I stuttered as I looked between the two of them whose faces were filled with amusement. I decided to just shut up then before I made even more of a fool of myself, although I don't think that that was possible.

"Don't worry about it." Jake shrugged at me. What? How could I not worry? I had crashed his wedding for no reason.

"You must be Edward. Bella talks constantly about you." I looked toward the voice and saw a woman, slightly taller than Bella with waist length auburn hair and brown eyes dressed from head to toe in white. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Nessie." She smiled at me as I just gawped at her. What was with these people? I interrupted the ceremony and their acting as if it was nothing.

"I'm really, really sorry." I said sincerely to Nessie. I know sorry can't turn back time but maybe if I said it enough I would be forgiven. Maybe, just maybe.

"Stop apologising. Nessie did say she wanted an eventful wedding." Jacob smirked, obviously amused by my discomfort. "It was either this or I was planning on getting Emmett drunk enough to dance to the Full Monty." He laughed and Nessie hit his arm playfully.

"I'm glad you didn't. Seeing my brother strip naked is not on my 'to do' list before I die. I would have been mentally scarred for life." She narrowed her eyes at Jake. "You had better be joking Jacob William Swan." She threatened and he nodded his head in an attempt to seem innocent.

I was still amazed at how laid back they were. How could they not be bothered by this? I looked back down at the angel in my arms, the guilt sparkling in my eyes. "I'm sorry Bella." I muttered and buried my face in her shoulder in an attempt to hide my embarrassment. So much for not making a fool of myself in front of her any more.

"It's alright, Edward." She whispered in my ear and placed her lips against my neck. "Just sit down and enjoy the rest of the wedding." I could feel her smiling against my neck and sighed before reluctantly letting her go so the ceremony could continue.

I walked over to an empty seat and slumped down in it, resting my head in my hands as I prepared to die of embarrassment. "I told you not to do anything rash, didn't I?" Oh, great. That voice could only belong to one person, the one person who would make fun of me for the rest of my life. Alice.

I groaned but kept my head in my hands. "Yes, I do realise that. Thanks for the warning." I said sarcastically and heard her laughing beside. What were the odds that I would just happen to sit next to her.

"See, little bro, I've told you before. I'm older, imp wiser and you should listen to me more often." She said teasingly. "I said don't do anything rash so you burst into a church, profess your love and propose." She said thoughtfully and I felt her shrug beside me. "Well, at least you did it in style. No one will forget the day you crashed the wedding."

I groaned again in annoyance. I may not have had the courage to make the first move before but I sure as hell had the courage to ask Bella to marry me in the middle of a wedding ceremony. The most important thing about today is that I finally have the woman I love for eternity and I know she loves me just as much as I love her.

'_Cause true love lasts forever (true love lasts),_

_And now we're back together,_

_You might as well forget her,_

_And walk away,_

_She's glad I crashed the wedding…_

**A/N: Anyway, initially I was going to be mean to Jacob and have him left at the alter but I think it worked out better this way and I couldn't be that mean to Jake.**

**I'm not sure how well adding the song worked but I thought it was kind of appropriate…**

**I'll try to update all my stories in the next few days but please review and tell me what you think of this!**


End file.
